


If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: Daniel gets a delivery in the post and is rather giddy to open it. Leonard is confused as to what all the excitement is about.Based on prompt (the title.)Only brief, but a contribution to Daniel/Leonard's fic collection nonetheless.





	If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?

**Author's Note:**

> I have about two other Leonard and Daniel fics on the go! I've not had the time to focus on longer bits of writing recently so I looked to writing ficlets instead.
> 
> Of course you may request any ideas you get! I know I'm full of them
> 
> Will try to write some more once I figure my deadlines out elsewhere but, anywhom, enjoy. x

‘This must be it,’ Daniel hummed, fumbling through tissue paper. Leonard, seated at the kitchen table, sipped his tea, frowning.

'I don’t _really_ understand all the excitement, Daniel,’ the curate confessed, watching him unpack his new delivery.

'You’ll see,’ he grinned, revealing what Leonard considered to resemble what looked like a metallic elephant. 'Look at it!’ Daniel showed his guest, who appeared more fearful than amazed.

'It looks like it has been sent from Mars,’ Leonard observed, receiving a chuckle.

'It’s a video recorder, Leonard.’ He gazed quite adoringly at his new camera. 'What an incredible invention.’ He sat down, opening the instruction manual.

The man across the table pouted, placing his teacup down with gentle force. ' _If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?_ ’ He jested. 'I haven’t seen you _this_ excited in weeks.’ This was true.

'Oh, but Leonard,’ the photographer protested, 'it’s wondrous.’ He fiddled with the lens. 'I could be the next big thing in Hollywood! We’d never have to visit the pictures again.’


End file.
